neondistrictfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting
The City-State of Neon District Electrifying. Dazzling. Alluring. Thrilling. Wondrous, carnal, selfish, and outright dangerous are few of many words to describe the city-state 11 million inhabitants call home. Blessed with towering skyscrapers that tickle the vastness of the sky. Building sized holographic advertisements for the universe to see. The hypnotic street lights, and enticing festive establishments; to the darker, more perilous underbelly where the jaws of greed and corruption clamp down and swallow millions of lives whole. Neon District is a city very much unlike any other in the world, while still carrying the burden of many of the same issues that plague other world leading super powers. Despite its many wonders, this is a nation that is defined by inequality and inequity to its core. Who ever has the most money, can enjoy the spoils of lavish comfort. Those without, suffer the consequences of the rich and powerful. Power is the most sought after currency, with shadier "syndicates" vying for power, holding stake in the governmental process, coupled with the growing unrest of a very aware population, spells a recipe for disaster, or revolution. Despite the many glaring socio-political, and economic issues, the city-state has plenty of things to offer. Each borough has it's own unique flavor that it brings to forefront to give the city-state the identity it has. Neon District Boroughs Cosmica- The northernmost district, home to the illustrious Plush Grove and perhaps most notably, Club Cosmica; the largest most popular night club in the entire city-state. Cosmica is also the borough with the largest concentration of suburb-like sections in the nation. Blacklight- Easternmost district, home to the most dangerous neighborhood in the city “The Darkside” . BlackLight District is geographically smaller in comparison to its other district counterparts. Coincidentally, it has one of the most densely populated boroughs 2nd only to Nova Central. The Kami River cuts through the middle of the border between Nova Central and Blacklight. Connecting the two bridges is one of 3 major bridges called the Mid-Town Bridge. Nova Central- Central district, both Zonos and Neon Tower are in this borough. Nova is also the capital of the City-State of Neon District. As such, many of the municipal and government official buildings could be found here. Other sites such as Prime-1 bank are found in the financial district of this borough as well. Interestingly, The LoveMaars is also located here. Blue Emerald- The southern district, home to the illustrious Blue Emerald Beach, some of the most illustrious beachside hotels in the world, and some of the most expensive condos overlooking the Blue Emerald Ocean. It is also geographically the largest borough in the entire nation. Andromeda- Westernmost district, home to Integro sector, the famous Star Hills, and the infamous Merchant's Rowe. In addition to these notable locations it is also home to the popular Midnight Arcade lounge...It is the closest borough to the sun desert. The large majority of the border patrol works along the western borderline of the District . The Sentience also take up residence here in a complex lair beneath an old factory site close to the border. Category:Setting